Collide: a Deidara and Sakura Story Rewrite!
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: Rewrite!  It started with a promise when they were both young, but will it still mean anything when then meet again in the future? REQUSTED BY: Crazy Neko Girl DeiSaku R
1. Boy meets Girl

**Author's note: **Hi there everyone! I hope you read my author's note in Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story. That just about explains everything as to why I'm rewriting. I will do the best I can do deliver an even better storyline. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Warning:** As with my prior warning, I don't write to many Deidara and Sakura stories, however more and more I'm beginning to love the parring. With this story, I'm going to try to do something new. You'll know what I mean when you see it, but the last thing I want is reviews saying 'but Deidara is suppose to say that!' and so on and so forth. I'm just writing this in away that is comfortable with my style of writing and what actually makes sense to the story...though I'll try to keep everyone in character. Hope you all enjoy!

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story

Chapter one: Boy meets Girl

"Now honey, I'll be sitting on the bench over there with Daddy." Said a petite pink haired women with green eyes reassuringly to her 5 year old daughter. She then pointed to the bench where her father sat looking at the both of them with a warm smile.

The girl with matching eyes and hair color looked at her father then looked up at her mother with an unsure look on her face. Just then, she saw as her mother knelled down to meet her only child at eye level. A warm smile came across her face as she placed a soft delicate hand under her daughter's chin. The young child looked as if she were about to burst into tears and that of course tore her mother apart.

"Mommy, I'm scared….what if they don't like me?" The little girl whimpered as she used the back of her hand to wipe away her free flowing tears.

"Sakura honey….of course they will like you! You are such a sweet girl and you have a beautiful smile. I'm sure that if you give them the chance you'll make LOTS of friends!" Her mother used emphases on the word LOTS.

"Besides," She continued "We just moved here to Konoha, so it usually takes a little time to make friends…but that doesn't mean you won't make any…"

For a moment Sakura remind quite as she gave her a skeptical look, trying to see if what she was saying was really true. Not to be mistaken that she didn't trust her mother…because she did very much! But Sakura was naturally very shy and it took a lot of encouragement for her to try new things. Even at such a young age, although her parents showered her with love, she had very little confidence in her self worth. Finally after much convincing, Sakura nodded her head slowly and her mother's smile widen.

"That's my girl!" She said as she gave her daughter a warm hug. As she pulled away, Sakura gave her a genuine smile before she ran off. For a moment, her mother stood there watching as her daughter ran off to play before turning back to go to where her husband sat.

She sighed deeply as she snuggled under her husband's arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to meet his gray eyes. "She's so shy…I wonder who she takes it after?" She asked more to herself.

"She's still a young girl Hana, she'll eventually grow out of it." Her husband replied in a soothing voice. The both of them silently looked out ahead as their daughter started running towards the swings after sliding down the slide. A smile came across their face at seeing her having a good time.

"I hope so, Kazuma. I really want her to make lots of friends. I mean she left behind several friends in Suna…so…I can't help but worry for her. I don't want her to be lonely." Hana said with a small pout as she returned her gaze towards her husband.

"She will…don't worry too much about it. Even if she makes ONE good friend rather then 10 acquaintances…that's even better." Kazuma said reassuringly as he held his wife closer.

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura was having fun swing by herself, though it didn't escape her notice that everyone seemed to be having MORE fun then her…since she saw a group of kids running and playing together. She sighed deeply to herself. It was always hard for her to be the one to approach others. Before she moved to Konoha, she had friends, but they approached her on their own…so she never really had the opportunity to learn how to approach others. Before long, she saw that the kids stopped running and one of them, a girl, who looked a couple of years older with long black wavy hair, stood before the group.

"Ok," She called out in a slightly bossy tone. "We're gonna start the kick ball game, so lets start by getting into groups!"

Sakura's eyes lit up at hearing the word 'Kick Ball'. She absolutely loved that game and she really wanted to play. This gave her the opportunity to gather up what ever courage she had to go up to the girl and ask if she could play. After taking in a deep breath and thinking through on what she would say, she approached the girl who at this point had chosen a captain for the second group…a boy about the same age as the blacked hair girl…with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Before the girl could utter another word, Sakura spoke up, though her voice was so soft that the black haired girl barely heard her. "Um…excuse me," Sakura said again once she had the girl's attention. Her steel blue eyes seemed to peer right through Sakura, thus making Sakura even more nervous.

"I…I…wa….wanted to …to know if I…co..could play…with you?" She stuttered in a quite voice as she looked up at the girl.

For a moment she didn't say anything. Here she was having fun with her friends and this girl came out of nowhere asking if she could play with them…where were HER friends? She rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply she hated it when those outside her group of friends tried to pry in. Before she could rudely blow the girl off, her friend cut in much to distaste.

"Oh come on Hitomi," A blond haired boy…also around the same age as her…cut it. He wasn't with the group, but kinda off to the side by himself. He choose on his own to be alone, saying that he was more interested in drawing then playing. He walked over to the group thus getting a better look at the new comer. He was suddenly drawn to the conversation when he heard her asking to join. Knowing his friend very well, he knew that she hated it when new people came around expecting to join their group. His friend had a very bad habit of wanting to choose who was worthy enough of being in HER group.

"Just one game" He continued when he finally approached both girls. Sakura turned her attention to the new comer. When she saw him, her eyes widen slightly. His sapphire eyes were what caught her attention. Compared to the girl, they seemed more inviting although they were a bit darker.

The girl sighed deeply as she looked at her friend, then back to Sakura. "Fine, whatever, just go. When someone calls you, join their group." She said as she waved Sakura off. She nodded her head as her eyes lit up with joy. The boy was able to see that and for just a second, before he turned to leave, a small smile appeared across his face. He didn't know why, but seeing her that happy made him feel happy deep inside.

As Sakura stood there watching everyone being called into a group and heading towards that group, she waited excitingly…wondering when she would be called. Time seemed to pass quickly and it was now down to 4 people, Sakura include.

"I pick, Naomi!" The boy said as he pointed to a brown haired girl.

"I pick…" Hitomi paused as she tapped a finger to her chin. A sly grin coming across her face. "Ai!" She pointed to a girl standing to the right of Sakura. Intently the girl ran to the group and it was now down to Sakura and another girl. She started to feel a bit nervous, wondering if she would ever be called on. So far both groups had 10 people, including the captains…so…she still had a bit of hope…even if she were chosen last…she could still play right?

"I pick Suki!" The boy pointed to the other girl standing to the left of Sakura. The girl ran to her new group thus leaving Sakura behind. Sakura started to feel a bit uncomfortable having 19 something kids staring at her. She bit her lower lip and kicked up some 'dust' as she waited to be called on. However…that didn't happen.

"Ok! All groups are made up! Lets head out!" Hitomi called out as she started to leave, thus having everyone, including Sakura to stare at her confused.

A frown came across Sakura's face when she realized what was going on. That girl intended to exclude her from the beginning…she never wanted her to play with them. She felt embarrassed and she wanted to cry…but she was a smart girl and knew better then to cry in front of ones enemy. It didn't take long for the other kids to follow her since they didn't want to receive the same harsh treatment.

Sakura continued to stand by herself watching as the group left her behind. When they where finally a good distance away, she released what she was holding back. Within the next second, she ran off, tears upon tears flowing freely down her cheeks. As she ran, she didn't know that she passed a certain blond haired boy who came to her aid earlier.

He was busy drawing and didn't pay attention to the selection of groups. So when Sakura ran past him, crying, he was instantly distracted from his drawing to watch her run down the nature trail…into the woods. His eyes widen, for he knew that this particular part of the woods had many hidden ditches and at the rate she was running, blindly mind at that, she would have risked the chance of falling into one of those ditches and possibly get hurt really badly. Without a second though or even a care to his own safety, he ran after her.

"Wait!" He called out to her, a worried look spread across his face as he tried to keep up with her quick pace.

Ignoring the calls out to her, Sakura continued to run. She silently wondered just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she make any friends and why didn't anyone like her? More tear fell down her cheeks because of her unanswered questions. Unknown to her, as she continued to run she approached a ditch that was fairly deep. She noticed it, but it was a little too late. She cried out in horror and surprise as she lost her footing and felt herself falling. She didn't know how deep the ditch was and she didn't know if she'd make it out ok or not, so she closed her eyes bracing for whatever impact she would receive. However, after awhile, she didn't feel anything. As a matter of fact, she didn't feel herself falling, but in stead felt a tight grip on both of her arms. She gasped in surprise as she looked up and was met with familiar blue eyes.

He looked at her with a hint of fear on his face…but his eyes held something else….and it was that look that reassured her that she was in safe hands. "I won't let you fall." He assured her in a calm voice. "I'm going to pull you up, ok?" Sakura nodded her head silently as the boy gently pulled her up, careful so as not to hurt her. With a little bit of struggle on his part, he manged to pull her up and have her sit right next to him.

As soon as she was safely on the ground, she cried even harder then before. She sat on her knees burying her face into her small hands, where as the boy was sitting on the ground with his arms propping him up from behind. He continued to look at the pink haired girl, a sigh of relief escaping his throat. Although he didn't know the girl, he honestly didn't know what he would do if he didn't reach her in time.

"That was a close one." He said softly after a long moment of silence from both of them.

She sniffled a little as she looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You…you…" She sniffled again as her lips quivered, thus signaling that she was about to go into another fit of tears. She held back her sobs as she tried to keep her composure long enough to show her gratitude. "You…saved me….t..thank you…." She said shyly as she felt a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

The boy couldn't help but to think that she looked awfully cute when she blushed. A smile came across his face as he moved a bit closer to her. His face was a few inches away from hers as he tried to search deep inside her…through her eyes….the reason for all of her tears. A frown came across his face when he couldn't figure it out. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly, thus causing the bangs that barely covered his left eye, to now cover it completely.

With a little hesitation, she went on to tell him what happen when he left the group. He sat quietly as he listen to her story and when she finished, she could see a flash of anger across the one unhidden eye. Sakura was taken back by the look and she thought that he might be angry with her.

"I'm...s..sorry…I…I didn't mean to upset you…." She whispered as she began to cower back in fear and dejection.

Upon hearing her say that, the look on his face soften dramatically. His eyes widen in surprise as he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. That mere touch of course made Sakura's blush deepen and a smile came across his face.

"I'm not mad at you…not at all!" He assured her. "There's absolutely no reason. What I'm upset about is how that stupid Hitomi treated you! She almost caused you to get hurt!" A frown came across his face as he pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. A serious look fell across his face. "I came cause I knew that this area was dangerous to run around in…and….I….didn't want you to get hurt. But when I saw you fall, I got scared…but I'm glad I caught you in time. If she's cruel enough not to care about your feelings, then she's no friend of mine at all!" He nodded his head in emphases and that of course caused Sakura to giggle.

His smile widen when he heard her laugh and he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You have a cute laugh. If you want, I'd like to be your friend."

Sakura stopped laughing when she heard him say that. Her eyes widen in utter surprise. Not at the fact that he said that she had a cute laugh (which caused her to blush even more…if at all possible) but for the fact that he offered her the only thing that she ever really wanted. She felt her lips quiver as tears of joy rimmed her eyes. That of course caught him by surprise, but what surprised him even more was when she suddenly closed the gap between the two them and gave him a warm hug….one of which he hadn't felt in such a long time. He closed his eyes as he returned the hug and Sakura released the tears that had threaten to fall down her cheeks. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling away.

"What's your name?" He asked as he stood up and helped her up.

"My name…is….Sakura…wa…what's your name?" She asked with her hands behind her back as she looked down, kicking around 'dust'.

"Wow….like cherry blossoms! I love cherry blossoms! Can I call you Sakura-chan?" He asked…his voice not at all hiding his excitement.

"Ok!" Sakura said with wide smile, still very excited about the new friend she gained.

"Oh and to answer your question, my name is Deidara. But you could call me Dei-kun…cause all my friends call me that." He said proudly as he nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you Dei-kun!" She said as she continued to smile happily

"It's nice to meet too Sakura-chan!" He said as he returned the smile. Just then, Sakura could hear her parents calling out to her.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm right here!" She called out. It wasn't long before both of her parents reached her. The two of them looked at their daughter and the young boy that she was with. Both of their eyebrows rose suspiciously as they look at him then back to her and they wondered silently why two kids were alone together in the woods….of all places.

Sakura walked pass Deidara and to her parents. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her over towards her new friend. "Mommy, Daddy, I'd like you to meet my new friend…Deida…Deeidar…umm…" Her face scrunched up and she struggled to remember her new friend's name and felt very embarrassed that she couldn't remember it. A frown came across her face and Deidara noticed it.

"My name is Deidara. It's very nice to you meet you. Sakura-chan almost fell down this ditch here and I caught her before she could get hurt." He explained when he noticed the questioning looks on her parents faces.

Sakura nodded proudly as a smile came across her face. "Dei-kun saved my life Mommy. I was crying and upset cause the other kids were mean to me and he came to make me feel better. He said he wanted to be my friend. Can he? Can he Mommy?" She pleaded as she jumped up and down in excitement, thus showing Deidara another side of this girl whom he suddenly grew fond of.

Both of Sakura's parents looked down at the young boy and couldn't help but to smile. For they were worried about wither or not their daughter would find a friend or not. So they were quite happy that she made a new friend this quickly. Hana looked at her husband who gave his nod of approval and then turned to look down at her daughter. She nodded her head in approval which of course made her daughter happier.

"If Deidara-kun is going to be here tomorrow," Hana started as she looked at her daughter then to the said young boy, "Then you can come back to play with him. However right now we need to go home."

Well, Sakura was now feeling a mix of emotions. She was thrilled that her parents gave their approval of her new friend and agreed to let her come back tomorrow to play with him however, at the same time, she felt very sad that she had to go home. A frown came across her face as she turned to look at the boy.

"I have to go home now Dei-kun…I have to listen to my Mommy and Daddy." She paused as she turned back to look at them…silently hopping that maybe…just maybe they didn't have to leave just yet. However…they didn't show any signs of changing their minds. She then turned back to look at him. "Will….will….you be here tomorrow?" She asked shyly.

Without any hesitation on his part, he nodded his head in excitement. "Of course! And when you do come, I'll bring something for you!" He said with a wide smile.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, since this was the first time that anyone other then her parents and relieves, offered her any gifts.. "Really? I can't wait Dei-kun!" And for the second time that day, she gave him a warm hug that made him feel …wanted….

As soon as the hug came, it disappeared and he suddenly felt coldness. A slight frown came across his face, but it quickly disappeared before she was able to catch it.

"Goodbye Dei-kun, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved back to him as she walked off with her parents hand in hand with both of them.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" He called out as he waved goodbye to the girl. After a moment, he decided to head back home. He didn't live too far away from the park and by the time he got home, the sun was just starting to set.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." He called out as he walked through the door. He didn't hear any reply as he walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. A small frown came across his face when he realized that he was home alone…again.

Both of his parents were nothing at all like Sakura's. He hardly received a hug from them and usually when he cried or when he just needed someone to talk to, they just weren't around. So at such a young age, he learned how to handle many problems on his own and because of that, he had to deal with the burden of growing up too fast for his liking.

He sighed deeply as he walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. Just then he thought about the girl that he had met and a warm smile came across his face. He was truly excited about meeting her again the next day. As soon as he thought about that, he remembered that he told her that he would bring something for her. His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to think of what he could possibly give her.

When he finally thought about it, his eyes widen slightly and placed down the juice he was drinking as he turn around to head upstairs to his room. When he got there, he searched through a small box of stuff he had and pulled out several inches of a pink and red strings and a pair of scissors. With out a pause on his part he started to work on a friendship bracelet one of his friends taught him how to make. After about 30 minutes, he was finished and took a good look at the bracelet in his hand. His smile grew wider when he thought how she would react.

"Sakura-chan…." He said softly to himself as he placed the bracelet on his desk. "I really can't wait to see you tomorrow." With that, turned to leave the room, taking one last look at the gift he planned on giving to his new friend.


	2. A New Friendship

**Author's note:** Yay! The next chapter! I know some of you are itching for me to just continue the original version of this story, but I've got a new idea and I'm just going with the flow so please bare with me! You'll see eventually where I'm going with this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Requested by:** Crazy Neko Girl

**Warning:** As with my prior warning, I don't write to many Deidara and Sakura stories, however more and more I'm beginning to love the parring. With this story, I'm going to try to do something new. You'll know what I mean when you see it, but the last thing I want is reviews saying 'but Deidara is suppose to say that!' and so on and so forth. I'm just writing this in away that is comfortable with my style of writing and what actually makes sense to the story...though I'll try to keep everyone in character. Hope you all enjoy!

Last Ch. Recap!

_When he finally thought about it, his eyes widen slightly and he placed down the juice he was drinking as he turn around to head upstairs to his room. When he got there, he searched through a small box of stuff he had and pulled out several inches of pink and red strings and a pair of scissors. With out a pause on his part he started to work on a friendship bracelet one of his friends taught him how to make. After about 30 minutes, he was finished and took a good look at the bracelet in his hand. His smile grew wider when he thought how she would react._

_"Sakura-chan…." He said softly to himself as he placed the bracelet on his desk. "I really can't wait to see you tomorrow." With that, he turned to leave the room, taking one last look at the gift he planned on giving to his new friend._

Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story

Chapter two: A New Friendship

The next day Sakura waited at the park for her new friend. Once again her parents sat on the park bench not too far from where their daughter sat on the swings. Sakura in turn was rocking back and forth lazily on the swing. For the young girl, time seemed to linger on and on. She was beginning to doubt that he would actually show up...and in truth that sadden her deeply. She didn't have confidence in herself...she didn't think she was worthy enough of being someone's friend. For such a young person, it truly was a huge emotion to deal with. Unknown to her parents, tears rolled down her cheeks as a pout came across her face. As she looked down still crying, she suddenly felt a presence in front of her. Her heart jumped to her throat as she noticed someone standing in front of her. She quickly looked up only to be met with a pair of blue eyes that looked back at her with deep curiosity. A blush crept across her face when she noticed how close his face was to her's.

"D...Dei-kun! I thought you'd never come!" She leaped up happily knocking him down in the process.

"Ahhh!" He cried out in surprise as he fell onto his back. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at her with a more puzzled look on his face. It was then Sakura gasped in surprise when she realized that the boy sitting on the ground wasn't Dei-kun. As a matter of fact, he looked to be about her age. But at quick glance, he looked like he could at least be related to him. Sakura also give him a curious look of her own as she walked closer to him. She bent down and squinted at him, tilting her head slightly as she examined him.

She pouted deeply as she stood up straight crossing her arms as she looked away. "You're not Dei-kun! You're mean to pretend to be Dei-kun! Meany head!" She looked back at him and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

The boy, now standing in front of her dusting himself off gave her a shocked look and a pout of his own came across his face. "Me? Mean? Nah uh!" He shook his head and pointed at her. "You're the mean one! I saw you sitting alone and was curious. I never saw anyone with pink hair before. It looked funny so I wanted to see who it belong to and you pushed me down!"

Sakura's eyes widen by what he said about her hair, her lips quivered and tears started to form in her eyes. "Hey! That's not nice! I have pretty hair just like my mommy! Why did you say such a mean thing?" She turned away as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her shoulders started to quiver and at seeing that the boy suddenly felt really bad about making her cry.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He paused for a moment and said nothing after that. Sakura's tears started to dry up and that's when she heard sniffling behind her. She turned around slowly only to find the boy sitting on the ground, tears of his own rolling down his cheeks. Her lips quivered at seeing him crying that she too started to cry again.

He looked up to see her crying and started to wipe away his tears. He stood up again and walked closer to her. "Why are you crying again?" He asked as he wiped away the remainder of his tears.

"B..because I...I made you...cry!" She cried even more as her shoulders shook.

The boy looked at her for a moment and without another word on his part drew her into a tight hug. It surprised her enough that she stopped crying and started to sniffle a little. "Why?" She asked softly as they pulled away and looked at each other.

The boy was silent for a moment as he looked back at her with a warm smile. "I was wrong, you're not mean at all. My name is Naruto, what is your name?" He asked as he reached out his hand to shake her's.

A small smile of her own crossed her face as she took his hand into her's. "My name is Sakura, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

A small blush crossed Naruto's cheeks as they shook hands. "Sakura-chan" Naruto's smile widen and it was now Sakura's turn to blush. "Sakura...Cherry blossoms? Is that why your hair is pink?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Sakura giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand. Once she finished, she answered, "No...my mommy named me Sakura after my great grandmother." She said proudly.

"That's so cool!" Naruto said with excitement. "I was named after my uncle!" He also smiled proudly, but after a moment a thoughtful look came across his face. "Um...or I think my uncle named me! Something like that!" He then gave a Sakura a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura giggled uncontrollably and likewise Naruto began to laugh. After a few minutes, the two of them were sitting on the ground side by side. "Hey Naruto-kun?" Sakura spoke softly as she looked at him.

He looked back at her with a warm smile "Yea Sakura-chan?"

For a moment Sakura was silent as she looked down and away from him. His head tilted to the side as he gave her as curious and slightly worried look. He could barely make out a slight blush on her cheeks. She then looked back at him and he could clearly see now that she was blushing deeply.

"Why are you blushing Sakura-chan?" He asked innocently not knowing that only made Sakura feel even more shy.

Again after another moment, she finally gained the courage to say what she wanted to say. She took in a deep breath and could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She didn't know why, but he made her feel comfortable, like she could just be herself and that made her feel happy. So with a smile she decided to ask him her question. "Um Naruto-kun I...I was um...I was wondering.."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura was cut off by a voice calling out to her from a distance. She quickly turned around to see the person who the familiar voice belonged to. For a moment, she completely forgot about what she was going to say to Naruto and jumped up running to the boy she had met just the day before.

Before he even reached her, she managed to reach him and glomp him in the process. Taken aback, he nearly fell over laughing softly hugging her back. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I came late" He paused for a second as he looked down at the young girl in his arms, a frown briefly cross his face and disappeared just as quickly. "...something just came up so...I couldn't get out of it. I'm sorry." He said softly as he pulled back and looked at her with an apologetic smile.

Sakura shook her head with a huge smile. "Nah! It's ok Dei-kun! I was a little sad at first, but then I met Naruto-kun and we talked a lot!" She pointed to the young boy behind her and noticed that he was still sitting where she left him, she then looked back at Deidara and noticed a slight dark look on his face. Looking back at her the look on his face quickly softened. But it was too late, Sakura noticed the look and was now deeply curious.

Before she could ask any questions she heard foot steps running towards her. She looked back to see Naruto drawing closer to her. "Sakura-chan," He spoke softly as he looked at her, avoiding Deidara. "I have to go now, my Daddy is calling me."

A puzzled look crossed Sakura's face as she looked back at him "But I didn't-" She started but was cut off by Naruto who seemed to be in an odd rush.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it was nice meeting you today but we'll meet tomorrow again." He gave her a warm and assuring smile "I'm glad I've made a new friend." At hearing that,Sakura gasped softly. Without another word on his part, he ran off in the opposite direction. She continued to stand there in surprise for a second before hearing Deidara call out to her. She spun around and looked up at him. Once again, she saw a slight dark look on his face, but before he could say anything, she spoke up curious as to what that look was for.

"Dei-kun doesn't like Naruto-kun?" She asked with a pout as she looked up at her friend. A bit surprised by the sudden question, Deidara looked down at her his face soften quite considerably.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but truthfully I don't." He said with a frown.

Sakura was even more surprised when she heard his response. She couldn't understand, she saw nothing wrong with the young boy that she met, so why would Deidara say something like that about him, especially when he just called her his friend. She shook her head in confusion trying to understand.

"Dei-kun I don't-" She started, a bit confused and many questions rushing through her head. However, he cut her off, taking her hand and leading her towards the swings.

"Can we not talk about it?" He asked as he looked back at her with a small smile, still leading her towards the swings.

Her face scrunched together. She was left with more questions then answers. As she looked at him, despite the smile, his eyes held a serious look in them which hinted that she shouldn't press on the matter. Kinda the same look her mother would give her when she continued to press on a matter that her mother wouldn't agree to. Not wanting him to get mad at her, she kept quite and nodded her head also smiling at him. Once they reached the swings, Sakura pulled away from Deidara and ran towards one of them and sat on it giggling as she swing back and forth. Deidara sat on the swing next to her and swing back and forth as well.

For a moment both were silent, just enjoying the breeze that brushed through their skin. Deidara glance over to look at Sakura and saw how much fun she was having. Seeing her smile like that really made him happy. Happiness; he thought for a moment about such a simple word. A frown crossed his face as he looked down.

"Dei-kun? Hey...um...Dei-kun!" His head shot up suddenly and just as it did he noticed a pair of emerald green eyes looking right at him. The young girl looked at him, a worried look on her face. The smile that he liked so much was not there. The frown on his face deepen and he looked away.

"I'm fine. Please don't give me that look." He said softly as he stood up. He continued to look down and away. for sometime both of them remained quite. Despite her age, Sakura wasn't too young not to understand if someone was fine or not. Somehow she had a feeling that something wasn't quite right and not knowing what was hurting her friend was hurting her. It was a rather vicious cycle for both of them and nothing seemed to be getting better, that is until Deidara spoke up again.

"Don't trust him." He said softly, this time looking up at her. Sakura in turn gave him a confused look so he continued. "Don't trust Naruto." This time the look of confusion melted away into that of shock.

"W...why? H...he wants to be...he wants to be my friend. I...I want to be his friend too..s...so why can't I trust him? He's nice, why can't I trust him?" She asked as her lips began to tremble and tears began to form in her eyes.

Unable to handle the look she was giving him he looked away again. "Because, he's not what he seems." He said in a low voice.

This time he heard sniffs coming from her. He closed his eyes as if that could block out the sounds. For reasons unknown to him, he suddenly grew very upset. The sound of crying, was like prickling needles to his sound and it was nothing but an annoyance to him.

"STOP CRYING!" He snapped as he once again looked her, just catching the shocked, confused and frighted look on the little girl's face. At this point, he no longer had a grasp of his emotions. It was the feeling...that feeling like you're not in your body and you're just watching the scene play out like in a horrible movie. His hands balled up into a fist and he glared at her.

"HE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! BUT HE GETS MORE LOVE! THAT MONSTER KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE AND YET PEOPLE LOVE HIM!" He yelled at the little girl who at this point started to take small steps back, suddenly very fearful of the boy before her. Sakura's eyes were wide with fear, shock, confusion and just about every other emotion you could think of. She continued to sniffle as she tried the best she could to hold back her tears, fearful of what he'd say or do if he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"D...Dei-kun..y...your scaring me" She whimpered in a small voice as she continued to step back. The boy in front of her, his whole aura seemed to change so suddenly. Her mind was spinning and she had no idea what to make of the situation. Why did he get so mad in regards to Naruto? What's this talk about him being a monster and of killing so many people? She remembered his smile and thought that there was no way that smile could belong to a bad person. She thought that too of Deidara but now...

She shook her head shaking the thought out of her mind. No this person couldn't be the real Deidara could he? This couldn't be the same person who had saved her from a fall that could have seriously hurt her the other day right? She continued to look at him but all she could see was a complete stranger. She looked around the area looking for her parents, looking for anyone. Suddenly she just didn't feel comfortable being their alone anymore.

Just as she was going to call out for her parents, she heard foot steps running towards her from behind. She turned around and saw her parents running towards them. A worried and confused look plastered across their face. Once there, Sakura's mother rushed to her daughter picking her up in her arms. At that moment Sakura just burst into tears hugging her mother.

"Mama! Mama!" The little girl cried and shook in her mothers arms. Both parents looked at her and down at the little boy before them. They then looked back at each other.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Her father asked in a stern voice as he looked down at the boy. In turn he neither looked up nor said anything in reply. This only further upset her father and he rushed to the young boy just inches from grabbing him by the collar and lifting him from the ground. Before he could though, his wife called out to him.

"Honey! Don't! He's just a little boy!" He stopped as he looked back at his wife an angry look on his face. It was that calm, rationalized look on her face that always saved him from having his anger get the best of him. It was that look alone that suddenly made his face soften and made him take in a deep breath. He sighed deeply and took a step back as his wife walked up to him. She then handed him Sakura and in turn she took a strong grasp onto her father burring her face into his chest as she sniffled. He looked at his daughter in his arms then back at his wife. As if communicating via telepathy, he nodded his head and started to head back to their car.

For a moment, Sakura's mother stood still not saying a word. That gave time for Deidara to get a hold of his emotions and calm down. He now sat on the ground legs folded and his face buried in his hands as he began to cry. Sakura's mother sat next to him slowly placing a hand on the young boy's back then pulling him into a hug.

"Did Sakura do something to you?" She finally asked after awhile, still hugging the young boy.

He shook his head as he sniffled. "No."

"Did the two of you get into an argument?" She asked again in a soft voice.

"N..no madam." he politely responded back as he looked up at her, tears still in his eyes.

She nodded her head and slowly pulled away. She looked at him carefully before she continued. "I don't know too much about you Deidara-kun. We just met you the other day, but I do have time to talk to others in the neighborhood and thus I've heard some talk about you. Do you normally get into trouble or lash out in anger?"

For a moment he sat still and said nothing at all. Without a word, he nodded his head. She likewise nodded her head in understanding.

"Deidara-kun, do you talk to your parents about what is bothering you?" she asked.

The young boy shook his head as he looked down again. "My parents are hardly home and even if they were, they act as if I'm not around." He paused as he looked back up at the woman next to him. "I'm sorry. I was upset and I..."

Sakura's mother patted the young boy's back. "As long as you know that you shouldn't have let your anger out on Sakura-chan. I'm sure you'd like to continue being friends with her right?" she looked at him with a warm smile.

Deidara nodded his head, a small smile creeping up his lips. "I like her, she's very nice. When I saw her yesterday she was so sad. Then I saw her smile and I really liked that. I don't like to see her sad. It makes me sad."

Both remained quite for a moment before Sakura's mother stood up. She then reached out her hand to help Deidara up. She looked at him for a second before continuing. "I think that the next time you see Sakura-chan, you should apologize to her." She said in a firm but calm voice. Deidara looked up at her with a deep pout and apologetic eyes. She shook her head as a small smile creep up her lips. Somehow when she first met him the day before, she had a feeling that he really was a good boy but just misunderstood.

She placed a hand on his head and gave him an understanding look. "listen Deidara-kun, I need to go now but we really should talk another time about why you had that outburst."

"Will I be able to talk to Sakura-chan again?" He asked as he looked at Sakura's mother. "Honestly, I didn't mean to yell at her like that. I...I was just upset about something else." He paused for a moment as he dug through his pockets and pulled out the bracelet he made for Sakura. He held it up to show her mother. "I made this last night to give to her. It's a friendship bracelet. So...I...I do want to be her friend. Please, um..." He looked down and sighed deeply.

"Deidara-kun" She said softly as she keeled down to look the boy eye to eye. The look she gave him gave him assurance. "I can tell you really are a good boy. So I won't stop you. However, I don't want there to be a next time. If there is no one for you to talk to, talk to me. Or talk to Sakura's father. We will listen to you. I promise you that." As if to 'seal the deal' as it were, she nodded her head with and gave him a very warm smile. That in turn cause the young boy to smile too. She then stood up and turned to leave but before she got too far, she turned back to look at the young boy.

"Do you want a ride home? It's getting a little late and I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here all alone." She said with a sincere look.

That comment proved to be a real shock to him. After all that had happen, he pretty much expected for her to go off on her way and for him to be left behind to do whatever he wanted. He didn't expect for her to offer him a ride home. Somehow though, he felt really happy that someone would even notice something that small. Because not even his other friends parents would offer something like that. He could tell that the woman standing before him really did seem to care about his well being. He nodded his head as his lips began to quiver and a tear rolled down his cheek. This reaction proved to be a real surprise for for her as she continued to look at him.

Her eyebrows frowned together out of confusion. She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" Asked with concerned etched in her voice.

Wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, he shook his head as he walked up to her, taking her hand. "It's nothing. I'm ok." and to prove that he offered her a small smile. She like wise smiled as she looked at him.

"Well, if you're sure...then ok." With that, they both walked out of the park talking about other little stuff along the way.


End file.
